Amy Before and Now
by azie.whalen
Summary: When Amy finds out that she is stuck in between her past and future self she has no choice but to find out the cause of it. Will she figure out what caused it? Or will she live like this forever? (bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**(Amy's P.O.V)**

I will always remember the day The Doctor told me what happened while we were on our last adventure. I still can't believe it! Why didn't he tell me sooner that I'm caught in between my past and present! That's why i had seen my past self! Whenever I saw my past self did she,I mean I, see me? If she did then why didn't she say anything!? I'm going to the doctor for more information.

**(The Doctor's P.O.V)**

I told Amy what happened on our last adventure and she stormed out of the TARDIS! We were in the year 1925 when she found out that she's stuck in a time frame and can't get out. She'd seen her past self to many times which caused this reaction. How she got caught in between her future and her past,well all I can say is I don't know how to fix it..._yet._

**Sorry for the short chapter there will be more to come. I'll update as soon as i can! :) Thanks for reading! Feel free to continue. Next chapter we will start off at The Doctor's and Amy's adventure in the next chapter,(presses button on sonic srewdriver),ALLONSY! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

** Last Adventure in 1925  
><span>**

**Amy's P.O.V:**

"Doctor!",I yelled getting no response.I was in a log cabin staring at a last thing I remember is the Doctor telling me to not blink and that he would be back in a moment.I heard the door open and I thought it was I see i was wrong. Riversong came in and she took me out of there still staring at the she told me to do was run.I had no idea where to,I guess she sensed that because she told me to follow took me to a church where I found the Doctor passed out on the floor. I asked her what happened and she said he slipped into the wall.I didn't believe her at first until I saw a water puddle leading to the Doctor's foot.I was thinking to myself how clumsy he was until he he started to wake up.

**The Doctor's P.O.V:**

Whenever I had first opened my eyes my head felt like someone had punched it and I couldn't see clearly.I couldn't remember anything from before I had passed what felt like hours my vision finally started to clear up and I saw two figures in front of of the figures i recognized was was wearing a bright red top,denim blue jeans,and black tennis asked me what happened right be fore Riversong came to view.I started to remember in little gimpses and then I remembered everything when I heard a dalek exclaim exterminate a few rooms away.I exclaimed to them how I was going back to the TARDIS and all of a sudden I heard a dalek sonic screwdriver was dead so I ran.I slipped on the puddle and ran into the wall.A few seconds after that it all went dark.

**Amy's P.O.V:**

I was so shocked I couldn't was in no condition to fight so I told him to get looked at me confused at first then he got went to the TARDIS and the Doctor charged his sonic went quiet for a while until River spoke up.I guess she was tired of the silence or she had questions to ask.

**Riversong's P.O.V:**

I saw the look on Amy's face while the Doctor stared at me waiting to hear what I had to way he stared at me told me he was eager to hear what I had to say so I continued.

First of all why was there a dalek there,I mean there were already weeping angels?I said a little confused of what had happened.

What do you mean?I thought he was going to say that so I responded about where I found Amy staring at weeping angels.

It's a time rift,the Doctor 're after Amy.

**Amy's P.O.V:**

Wait they're after me?I was scared at first but after a minute or two the Doctor said yes.

Why are they after me!?

You're stuck in between your past and future selves so you never the Doctor said that I asked why they would still want said it was because whoever kills you can never be destroyed.

**The Doctor's P.O.V:**

After I told Amy that I didn't know what to was so shocked so I told her I might be able to fix it but I don't know how seemed so scared and that's when Rory pitched asked me if she would be okay and i said she would be she would just never age.I've always had a plan until now.

**Sorry for such a short chapter hope I can make up for it by making the next a cooler chapter.**

**Amy:Hey whovian.**

**Whovian27:Hey Amy,What's up?**

**Amy:Not much I read this chapter and I thought we agreed never to talk about the time the Doctor slipped on a ouddle again.**

** least I made it sound awesome.**

**Amy:Still,you better hope that the Doctor doesn't find out.**

**Doctor:WHOVIAN!**

**Whovian27:Uh..I have to go Amy do the disclaimer.[runs and leaves]**

**Amy:Uh... for leaving before I said yes.[sighs]Disclamer,Whovian27 does not own Doctor Who.**

**Whovian27:[Yells from other room]Tell the reviewers i want to though.**

**Amy:She also says that she wants to though.[Yells]Is that it Whovian.**

**Whovian27:[Yells]Yes.**

**Amt:That's all you you liked the ,River,Rory,Whovian27,and the Doctor all want to hear i mean read what you guys think.**


End file.
